1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a transmission arrangement for a magnetic resonance apparatus having an input terminal, a high-frequency power amplifier and an antenna arrangement, wherein the high-frequency input signal is amplified by the high-frequency power amplifier to produce a high-frequency output signal for supply to the antenna arrangement for emission therefrom as a magnetic resonance excitation signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent. 199 11 975 C2 or German Patent. 100 04 423 C2 disclose such a transmission arrangement. The described transmission arrangements already operate in a satisfactory manner.
Pulse repetition accuracies of approximately 1% to 4% can be obtained by such known transmission arrangements.